The Thing pov
by KahnShao
Summary: told entirely from The Thing's pov. How it ended up on earth to encountering humans for the very first time. Rated T to be safe
1. Crash landing

**The Thing**

**This story is told from the creature's point of view and how it handles coming across humans for the first time. I do not own The Thing or any of the characters.**

**The last thing we can remember is traveling by this blue planet covered in ice. We knew it was earth and from what the readings on my onboard screen said it was going through the ice age. That was 10,000 years ago. We were curious about this planet and the life forms on it although we had no immediate desire to visit this world just yet. Unfortunately fate decided otherwise as we were trapped in the earth's gravitational pull. All we could do was go with the flow and wait for impact. Our ship crashed into the ground somewhere in the middle of what would be known as Antartica one of the coldest regions on earth.**

**The ship's outer door opened and we crawled out bruised and wounded but alive. Our ship was useless to us now. All we could do was just wait and see. With no food present we buried ourselves deep within the snow to freeze and await the future. Believe us, sleep makes things go by so much faster than it would if we were awake. It wasn't long before we encountered our first humans. They had found our body and unearthed us. They put us in a warmer room with hopes that we would thaw out and they could examine us. We thawed all right.**

**We made short work of the humans who spoke nowregion. It was quite funny to see them scatter and find out if they could discover who was human and who was a copy. It made getting around easier and we have to admit some foods the humans ate were pretty good. We absorbed the humans for knowledge and food. Its not that we have anything against your kind please understand. We don't actively go out and plot the demise of any world. We are hunters pure and simple. Far superior to your kind. Hey, who do YOU know can build a functioning ship that traveled light years to your world, a ship that is even superior to your technology even today? And that was 10,000 years ago.**

**Anyway to absorb our food, we have to be in close proximity for the life form to be absorbed. What we do is shoot out a paralyzing substance that incapacitates its target. Then we go in for the kill, changing our dna and shape as well as feeding. Not painless exactly. But we are hunters and do not kill with malice. You have your cannibals and wild animals on earth that hunt and kill you all the time. it's a way of life.**

**One lone survivor did try and fight us though. And for that I give him credit. He burned the remains of his commrades and managed to get one of us as well. Little did he know that one managed to escape and freeze to recover. It was in the process of changing itself when it was discovered. One of our flaws. It is when we are at our most vulnerable. Part of us had broken off and took the form of one of their dogs before killing it off. Dogs do not make good meals but they do provide a warm supply of blood and meat. We had taken off and run in our 'borrowed' form and ran as fast as these creatures would allow. We do not know how far we had run when we heard the human's helicopter behind us.**

**The human had somehow survived along with a friend. One was the pilot and the other one was firing at us. The bullets nipped at our heels and for the first time we were worried. Worried that this human would be the end of us. We had to find shelter somehow. Even if it was at another human's camp. After all who could shoot at a dog running for its life?**

**Just as our luck seemed to run out we had found a camp. Outpost 31. Humans. Lots of them. I ran into a man with a beard. The one called Bennings. While trying to get behind the barracade of humans as they squared off I found myself hiding behind an even bigger man with a beard. This man was tall and he had small dark eyes. I knew he was a dog handler and took his job seriously. I knew his love of dogs the way he acted around me. I was safe. I heard the other man screaming saying that I was not a dog but something else. Then there was a crash and then total silence. I could see other members of this team putting out the fire from the destroyed helicopter that had gotten blown up accidently. I stared out quite a while before making my decision. I would stay here for the time being, studying them, their lifestyle and motives before making my move. My ultimate goal is to go where civilization thrives and settle there.**

**Read and review. Also as a side note the thing uses the words We, and Us because I believe each piece of it is a separate creature bound by a single hive mind. I believe that the creature can survive on its own if need be but can form to be one large creature. (at least that's what from when I watched the movie.)**


	2. New Home

**New Home**

**We had wandered around camp all day taking in the sights and smells of the camp. It was warm here and there were many humans around. We had glanced up at them and gave friendly woofs and playful growls when they had patted our head. We had learned the team members' names for future reference when we would start the assimilation process. There was Blair, Windows, Copper, Doc, Nauls, Childs, Clark, Macready, Clark, Palmer, Norris, Bennings. All human. Most of the men when not working were in the rec room either playing a human game, listening to music, reading or goofing off.**

**Some men went to their rooms to watch movies of their female counterparts doing things to their female companions, male companions of s sexual nature. Some even slept after their movie was done. We shook our heads. Humans can be so weird. If you are wondering there are females of our breed but we do not have anything to do with them. If you can call them females. We take on whatever gender the environment calls for at that time to blend in mainly. But there are females because they have chosen to stay in that specific form.**

**We scoot under the table and accidently brush up against Benning's legs. He jumped up and winced being as he was shot on accident by the crazed human from another camp. "Clark, will you put this mutt in the kennel with the rest where he belongs?" He asked irritated. We look at Bennings and then back at Clark who motions us to him. We go to him. He led us down a long dark passageway that led to the dogs' pen. He opened the door and we went inside. Inside the pen there were about 5-6 other dogs just laying around ignoring our presence for the time being.**

**We went into caution mode as we did not know if these animals would react in the same was the others had. So far so good. Clark turns out the light and walks away. To the back of the pen there is fresh food and water available to the dogs and ourselves if we choose to eat. We settle down for the night and breathe a deep ragged breath. It was time to begin. One of the lead dogs jumps up and begins to snarl and growl at us finally sensing something not quite right. We turn and show our bloodied teeth which could be mistaken as a snarl but was in fact a grin.**

**Our head splits open like a banana and rope like tentacles fly from our back. Our ribs crack and sprout spider like legs and a long tounge shoots out from where our head once was. We manage to grab and devour two dogs before Clark who was coming in to check on us hears the other dogs screaming in fear. Without stopping to fully looks he sounds the alarm. By the time the other members of the team get there one dog is laying on the ground next to us stripped of the first layer of skin. He lays their whimpering and trying to get up. Another dog, the lead dog, was trying to chew his way out of the pen to get away. Another dog was being held by our tentacle before accidently being shot by one of the team. Clark tried to valiantly save his beloved friend. **

**One of the bullets hits us and we glare at the group of humans and snarl an unearthly snarl. We could not attack being as we were not done absorbing yet. Childs aims his flame thrower at us and fires just before we could unleash a toothed flower to grab him. Before we could make our getaway a firey pain hits us and we feel piercing cold before everything goes dark. Hahaha..we are not dead….just dormant. Had the humans kept going they would have very well killed us.**

**The humans throw a blanket over us and take us to the examination room to figure out what we are and what we want.**

**The one called Blair and the other one Clark rounded up the last two dogs to examine them and see if they had sustained injuries. When they were done they and the rest of the team went to look at me. Blair speculated that I was not from this world. "I have never seen anything like this…." Palmer had stated. "That's because no one ever has Palmer." Macready replied. "I don't even think there is a creature like this around here." Windows put in scared. "That's because there isn't. Not from earth anyways. This thing is a whole new species….its not from this planet." Blair said as matter of factly.**

**The put our remains in the storage room. Windows thought we should be destroyed. Bennings kept saying that someone was going to win the Nobel Prize. No one paid any attention to the fact we were starting to thaw. Human assimilation would begin soon. After a while Windows left Bennings by himself. A foolish move. Bennings turned around due to a slight noise. He turned around to face us and opened his mouth in a silent scream**

**To be continued.**


	3. Not Bennings

**Not Bennings**

**Bennings opened his mouth in a silent scream his mind unable and unwilling to process what he was witnessing. A rational adult would try and piece it together. To figure out what it was he was actually seeing. Bennings was far from rational at this point. What he saw lumbering towards him was something that could not…no should not exist. What his mind first thought was "MONSTER!" and in his childish thinking he knew that's what it was exactly.**

**Bennings was usually a rational man and would try and figure things out as they happened. But this…he was rooted to the spot as the thing came towards him slowly… studying him warily not really knowing what this strange human would do under duress. It shot out a rope like appendage and wrapped it around Benning's throat holding him fast while another one slid down his throat pumping some sort of enzyme into him. Bennings felt nauseated and tried to vomit but he couldn't. While the enzyme was fatal it would keep him alive and put nutrients into his body while it was being taken over. **

**Bennings felt almost at peace but at the same time felt as if he was being ripped apart and put back together. By the time assimilation was nearly complete all that was left of the real Bennings was a pile of reddish goo. The imitation looked around its surroundings with mild interest and smiled to itself. It had the same memories, the same thoughts as the actual Bennings and if it was careful it would be able to move undetected. It was almost ready to leave the room when it heard someone scream. **

**The one called Windows. Another one of Bennings friends. More feet rushed to the source of the sound and the imitation heard the human say "It was right there….I swear it had a hold of him!" Time to go. The imitation's instinct kicked in and it broke through the window trying to escape. It clutched its hand to its chest and crouched in the snow trying to finish changing. It was defenseless during assimilation and could not run as fast because most of its energy went into finishing the process. The circle of humans surrounded it at a safe distance.**

**MacReady lit a flare and tossed it in the snow and the imitaion was easily seen. Its hand was still not finished transforming nor was its vocal cords so it did the only thing it could do at the time. It opened its mouth and emitted a shrieking growl. It was meant as a warning and a threat but its eyes were full of fear. It was discovered. Now it needed to hide until the rescue team came and discovered it. Macready raised his flame thrower and fired. Piercing heat slammed into the thing and it shrieked yet again. The humans put the flame out once they figured the thing was burnt enough. Then they went back inside. Doc was moping around unwilling to believe that his friend of 10 years was really gone and this imitation was not the real Bennings. As Mac had said if it had time to finish it would have looked, sounded, and acted just like Bennings. 'How many things were there?' Mac thought to himself. He wondered if each piece of it was an individual animal with a built in instinct to protect itself. If that were possible then just one piece of it could form an individual thing.**

**In the snow outside the smouldering remains of the imitation, with its last bit of stregnth began to bury itself in the cold. It had to preserve whatever was left in case the others were destroyed. Even though its thoughts were hive based sometimes individual thoughts came to be in times of self preservation. As the blessed coolness took it, some of its energy began to come back. Even if it would not be disturbed until spring when a new team found it, it would be safe until then.**

**Macready had began making a record of the encounters with the alien in case none of them made it out alive. He was going to hide his tape when it was finished so there would be some sort of record to go on just in case. **

**a/n: sorry this chappies so short. I did this in regular story mode for a change up. Next chapters should be back in The Thing's Pov. I'm trying to figure out who I want taken over next Norris or Palmer.**


	4. Not feeling too swift

**Not feeling too swift**

**The humans especially that Macready we had underestimated. We almost had completely imitated the one they called Bennings…all we had to complete were his hands. Then someone had to scream and alert the others. Oh, well. But now they know of us and would be on alert. We had to be more careful if we were going to assimilate the entire team. Luckily we had chosen Norris as a backup. We had taken Norris when we were in dog form and only used a small piece of us to take over his body. But what we hadn't figured on was his heart condition. Yes, when we take someone over we also are inflicted with whatever health issues they have. **

**Even though the issues would not kill us they would slow us down. But that is of no consequence. Norris was a slower human anyway and his health issues would actually serve us. No one would suspect. Macready had called everyone into the rec room to have a "meeting" of sorts. Everyone went. We sat down in a chair next to Childs and Palmer and said nothing. Norris was a quiet man and rarely spoke unless someone spoke to him. We all sat and listened to Macready give his idea on how this "thing" acted and how it did what it did. We were surprised that Macready seemed to know so much. After Macready did his briefing on what they were dealing with the one called Fuchs had suggested we all prepare our own meals and eat only out of cans to avoid contamination. **

**Damn. That was another plan that would have worked. After the meeting we all relaxed in the rec room not doing much of anything. Then Macready had to go into his shack to get some notes he was working on. That put everyone else on edge so Doc suggested that they go in teams and if someone came back alone he would have some questions to answer and Mr. Flame thrower would be asking questions. We hope he froze out there if he was suspected. Childs had us stand by the window and report whatever suspicious activity we saw. It wasn't a long wait. Nauls had come back without Macready and explained that he cut the line because Macready was acting not himself out there.**

**Everyone bought Nauls's story because we all had suspicions growing about Macready and Nauls had never been alone from the moment everything happened. "Hey you guys…come here right now!" We called out when we had seen Macready make his way back to our base. We grimaced in pain and clutched our heart. Great. Heart attack. Norris was having a heart attack and that meant we were having a heart attack. Luckily it was not a heart attack as we had thought. We all went to the main room where Macready was clutching a stick of dynamite and a flame thrower to his chest daring anyone to come up to him.**

**We told him to calm down and that we could discuss this like rational adults rather than jump to conclusion. One of the team made a lunge to subdue Macready when a melee broke out. We were knocked back which caused us to have a Norris heart attack. For some reason this stunned us for a time. Doc got us on the table and pulled out the difibulator to get the heart going again. "Clear!" he yelled and electric currents shot through our body. "Clear!" he yelled again. Mentally we cursed. We had not planned on a straight out attack unless necessary. Well, its now or never. "Clear!" Doc yelled for a third and what would be his final time.**

**Before that accursed device could pump electricity into us again our chest burst open revealing stalagmite like teeth. We bit down hard onto his wrists biting off both his hands. His scream echoed though the room and he fell dead as a Norris/head burst through our chest. Still dazed from the heart attack and being jolted with electricity it took a second for us to regain our senses. We glared at the humans before us snarling and bellowing in frustration and rage. Our gaze settled upon Macready and something beyond hatred settled into us. Macready would pay and pay dearly.**

**Macready launched his flame thrower at us burning our head. But what they had not noticed in their frantic yelling was that part of our Norris head had worked itself loose and wanted to make a get away. While getting the fire under control Palmer had looked curiously at us and we at him. "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin me!" he said alerting the others to our presence. The next thing we knew we had a face full of fire upon us. It was over within minutes and our head was disposed of by Palmer who was convinced that nothing could survive a face blast like that.**

**What he didn't know is that some of our blood and gotten into a small paper cut. Soon he would be one of us. We hoped that we wouldn't be as stupid as he was…although his stupidity could be used to our advantage. The burnt head was disposed of and Palmer went back to help Macready with whatever there was left. By the time Palmer got to Macready he was one of us.**

"**Go find Blair. We need him right now." Macready commented. We nodded our head. "What do we need him for?" We asked. "We already know what were up against." Macready looked at us and for a moment we thought we had been discovered. "We need him to tell us ****EXACTLY**** what we are up against and how to kill it. We can't let this thing get to civilization regardless of what happens to us." Macready replied.**

**We nodded and went to find Blair who by now had lost his rational mind and was in the middle of destroying whatever link we had to the outside world. **

**We debated on killing Blair outright but we also knew when humans were under duress they could do severe damage if pushed even further. No, it was best to just wait and let the others handle it themselves. Once Blair was out of the way then our job would be a lot easier.**


End file.
